warriorstriviafandomcom-20200214-history
Jayfeather
'''Jayfeather '''is a silky,Revealed in Night Whispers, page 281 mottledRevealed in The Sight, page 216 gray tabbyRevealed in The Sight, page 37 tomRevealed in The Sight, page 4 with blind,Revealed in The Sight, page 36 blue eyes,Revealed in The Sight, page 45 a short tail,Revealed in Eclipse, page 248 and a scar running down one side.Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 292He has the ability to see in his dreams, get messages from Starclan, reach into other cats minds and see the future and past etc. Kit *Jaykit, along with his littermates Lionkit and Hollykit are born between Sunset and The Sight. *Jaykit is told that his parents are Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. *He constantly gets put down because of his small size and blindness. *He and his siblings, Hollykit and Lionkit, go out looking for fox cubs living on the territory. Apprentice *Jaypaw recieves Brightheart as his mentor. At that point, he wants to be a Warrior. *He accidentally wanders into WindClan, nearly drowning. *Soon, he is told by StarClan that his destiny is to be a medicine cat. *While he doesn't like the idea he accepts that he can't be a warrior. *He switches roles with Hollypaw who realized she wanted to be a warrior instead of a medicine cat. *His new mentor is Leafpool. Other Ranks Medicine Cat Apprentice *Saved Poppypaw from greencough. *Saved Lionpaw and Breezepaw from suffocation during the daytime Gathering. *Discovered that Cinderheart is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt. *Saved three WindClan kits, preventing a battle between ThunderClan and WindClan. *Traveled to the Tribe to help them fight invaders. *Helped heal Cinderpaw's leg by suggesting swimming in the lake. *Created a fake sign from StarClan to restore Blackstar's faith in StarClan, which turned out to be a real sign. Medicine Cat *Helped Briarlight get stronger and enabled her to move around by herself. *Tried to save Flametail from drowning but failed, and was later blamed for his death. *Traveled to the Tribe for a second time. *Started the Tribe as Jay's Wing by appointing the first Teller of the Pointed Stones. *Incorrectly believed that Mothwing was the fourth cat of the prophecy. Family *His mother is Leafpool. *His father is Crowfeather. *His brother is Lionblaze. *His sister is Hollyleaf. *His half-brother is Breezepelt . Battles *Fought in the battle against the Dark Forest Errors *He has mistakenly been called black, most likely confused with his sister, Hollyleaf. *Firestar once referred to him as Jaypaw before he received his apprentice name. *Stone Song once called him Jayfeather despite not knowing his Clan name. Miscellaneous *He was the first of the Three to know about the prophecy. *Jayfeather is blind due to genetic reasons.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 3 *Is the reincarnation of Jay's Wing. Sign of the Moon, pg 291-292 *He would have liked to have been mates with Half Moon, but was forbidden to do so by Rock. *He has kittypet blood because his grandfather, Firestar, was born a kittypet. *He has SkyClan blood because his great-grandfather, Redtail, was Spottedleaf's brother. *His is a desendant of Wind, WindClan's first leader, because his grandmother Ashfoot is also her desendant. References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Male Category:One of the Three